


Succubus in the Machine

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cursed, Mod, Succubus, TFTG, Transformation, headset, m2f, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A commission I wrote for Nekozero on Discord.This one features a guy finding something in a VR game he shouldn’t have.I’m currently full on commissions, keep your eye on twitter or FA for when slots will reopen.
Kudos: 10





	Succubus in the Machine

On the last day of spring break a college student was up a little later than he would have liked, rewarding himself for a job well done on his recent tests his parents agreed to help pay for a VR headset for him. Sam spent most of that week inside his apartment, exploring the many virtual worlds offered to him. One game in particular captivated him, it was a simple game about knights and swordplay but something about the way to game felt kept drawing him back in. In an attempt to get more content out of his new favorite VR game he tried his hand at installing mods. He got a little ambition and went for a complete overhall mod, one that would add magic and dragons to the knight's world. Sure that he installed it correctly the young student slipped the headset over his short afro and tried the straps tight against his tan skin.   
  
To his enjoyment the mod worked, forsaking sleep he was ready to commit himself into the new fantasy land and its many new quests. Just past midnight he accepted a quest to investigate a cult, finding their hideout and making short work of the unskilled worshipers he was impressed to find that the mod had unique dialogue for the cult leader. After a fight in the main chamber the leader was prone on the stone floor and as Sam approached the altar a bright pink sigil appeared. The leader shouted to him.   
  
“Don’t touch that! Don’t let her into your world!” Thinking it was an optional boss Sam was more than happy to touch the sigil. Bright pink flashes assaulted his brown eyes, even closing his eyes did little to lessen the pain. It was at that point the game crashed, taking off the headset Sam suddenly had a splitting headache. Normally he didn’t have any issues with the headset but maybe the flashing lights got to him. Disappointed he figured he should get some rest before classes tomorrow, besides he doubt he’d get much work the first week back so he’d have time to fix the mod tomorrow.   
  
  
The next day started off normal, during his regular morning routine he noticed that during the break his afro had become due for a haircut. Making a mental note to visit his barber sometime next weekend he headed off for school. Between one of his classes he ran into his friends, chatting for a bit one of them backhanded him in the gut.   
  
“Hey man you’re getting pretty skinny, going for that stick bod?” Sam smiled.   
  
“Nah, just been trying out that VR set I just got. Might have missed a meal or two you know?” His friends all laughed.   
  
“Alright but don’t forget to get some real muscle too, don’t want the only chicks you catch to be virtual.” All of them flexed and laughed at each other. The short interaction brightened his mood and got him through the rest of the school day.   
  
  
On his way home he couldn’t get the game out of his mind, he really wanted to know what was trying to come out of the sigil and why it made the game crash. Once he was home he got a snack and went straight to trouble shooting. Checking forums wasn’t very helpful, most of the other players either didn’t even do that quest of just killed the cultist leader before the sigil even appeared. He tried to replace a few files and booted up the game again. Much to his dismay the flashes had gotten worse, he barely stepped foot into the cultist cave before the pink flashes returned. Causing his game to crash again and making his head pound once more. It was still early in the evening but Sam’s head was hurting so much he decided to head to bed early, taking some medicine to help him fall asleep.   
  
  
The next morning in his bathroom mirror he noticed a few things, firstly that his hair had gotten even longer, his neatly trimmed afro was starting to become unkempt and long. Sam rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes because he swore his lips had gotten bigger? After looking at them for a bit he couldn’t tell if they hadn’t always been like that. Putting on a hat to hide his long hair he headed to class.   
At school Sam noticed he was suddenly shorter than before; he couldn’t put his finger on it but he could have sworn he was around the same height as the rest of the guys but today he was at least an inch shorter. He quietly tried to figure out what was going on while the rest of his friends were joking around as usual, eventually his quietness attracted their concerns.   
  
“Hey man, are you alright? You’ve been silent the whole time.” Another jumped in.   
  
“Yeah man did you stay up playing your games again? It’s gonna rot your brain at this rate.” Sam snapped out of his thoughts.   
  
“Huh? Oh yeah, no. I went to bed pretty early last night, wasn’t feeling the best.” His friends still looked worried. “Nah I’m fine, just thinking about some stuff is all.” Sam dismissed their concerns, after a bit they dropped it and went back to talking about normal stuff.   
  
  
That night Sam didn’t play his VR at all, standing in the mirror Sam noted that his muscles had melted away and his frame was small. His torso had pinched in a bit. Sam didn’t know what was going on. He still felt pretty weak from not eating much but he also wasn’t very hungry. He made a small snack and had another early night.   
The next morning in front of his bathroom mirror Sam swore under his breath. At some point during the night he started growing tits, lifting his shirt up he was annoyed by the small B cup breasts that matched his slender frame. He had a pretty nice butt as well. Sam was upset that he looked like one of those feminine boys that you see online. Sam cursed his luck as he put on his baggiest clothes and hid his hair into a hat.   
  
  
That day Sam walked around school with a pretty drastic slouch that made him look even shorter than he had already become. Avoiding his usual paths, he avoided his friends. He pasted one or two of them but his bad posture and different clothing choices were enough to fool them as he passed them in the halls.   
  
  
Rushing home Sam tried desperately to fix his VR mod. He had no answers as to what was going on but since it started with his game, he was hoping that it would provide the solution. He reinstalled the mod, thinking that a fresh install would fix his issues. Booting up the game he waited in anticipation for the menu screen. What he got instead was the series of flashing lights, images of the sigil and of a mysterious woman danced across his visor. Sam couldn’t get a good look at her and the longer he tried to catch a glimpse the more his head pounded. With an angry feminine yell, he ripped the headset off his head, another headache racking his brain. Still not hungry and with his head pounding he went to bed. That night he didn’t sleep well at all, he constantly tossed and turned as his body betrayed him. His hips expanded and his chest was on fire as flesh slowly grew. Once he’d find a comfortable spot his changing body would cause that position to no longer work. During the whole thing his hormones were racing, his body confused on which gender he even was anymore. Even as his hips grew his erection remained for most of the night. It was a wonder that he managed to get any sleep.   
  
  
The next morning, he groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was starting to get used to the changes but they still confused him. His hair had started to straighten, his afro slowly disappearing as his long locks wanted to flow down. His lips seemed inviting, a natural sheen to them that looked like he applied makeup to them. His whole body was slimmed down, his face was smooth and free of any blemishes. His hips were wide and if not for his baggiest clothes he knew guys would be checking him out. Even with a slouch and his baggiest sweater his new tit still pressed against the fabric. Not wanting to get in trouble for missing school he still braved out. Trying his best to avoid anyone he knew. He wasn’t able to focus in any of his classes, suddenly he couldn’t stop thinking about how hot everyone was. Even nose in a text book he could only think about people’s bodies, their curves, their muscles, their private parts that were hidden under pants that he could easily rip off them and get them all horny-   
  
“Sam!” The teachers voice broke him out of his trace, that’s when he realized he had one hand on his textbook and the other palming his erection. He removed his hand was suddenly aware of the cold sweat that was all over his body. “Are you ok? This is very poor behavior.” Sam’s voice cracked.   
  
“Y-yeah just a little under the weather.” He meekly replied.   
  
“Well that’s no excuse for that kind of show young man, go home, get some rest. I’ll make sure you’re all caught up on Monday.” Sam rose out of his chair.   
  
“Thanks.” All eyes on him as he left the classroom, he heard hushed whispers.   
  
“Is that really Sam?”   
  
“Dude looks like a lady.”   
  
“Hasn’t been himself all week.”   
  
“Who’s been paying for that stuff?”   
  
Ignoring the whispers that he should have been too far to hear Sam hurried home, bursting through his apartment door he threw off his hat and rushed to the bathroom. Looking at the woman in the mirror Sam could barely believe it.   
  
On his way home his hair finished changing, healthy black locks ran halfway down his back. His body was unmistakably female, his perky breasts, wide hips, heart shaped ass, luscious thighs, inviting lips. Sam had become his own dream girl, but when he removed his pants, he was confused to find he still had his penis. The last of his male parts stood defiant and proud, even as the rest of his pelvis was feminine and shaved smooth. Not knowing where else to turn to Sam went back to the VR console. He didn’t know what he hoped to accomplish but he needed to try anything. However, before he could even place the headset on his head there was a blinding flash of light from the console itself. He shielded his eyes as pink lights danced around his room. Shortly after Sam lowered his arm, floating in front of his television was a woman, she had blue skin, long pink hair, horns on the sides of her head, piercing pink eyes, she had leather wings that suspended her off the ground. Her nails were like claws, and she wore nothing save a pink energy that covered her private parts. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, her feet twisted into a natural stiletto heel. She let out a hearty chuckle.   
  
“Oh it feels good to stretch my legs again.” Her voice had the affliction that someone would use in the bedroom. She clacked her heels against the floor as she walked to Sam. “Oh yes, you turned out nicely.” Sam stammered as the strange woman flashed her claws and swiped at Sam, his baggy clothes bursting into a pink flame and burning away leaving Sam stark naked in his apartment. “I’ll teach you how to do that later, but for now.” She wrapped a hand tight around his cock. It pulsed eagerly in response. Sam moaned as her hand masterfully stroked his member. “Yes, you’ll do just fine. I’m surprised a fine catch like you didn’t figure it out.” Sam tried to speak between his panting.   
  
“Fi-figure what Oh-out?” The woman leaned in and licked his face, her long forked tongue made his face feel warm.   
  
“Why, the corruption of course. You could have stopped this if you really wanted to.” She jerked his dick faster now. “But you want to be an obedient slut, don’t you?” Sam moaned, something about her words melted his resistance. “I’d normally take my time milking a mortal, but we’re both pretty hungry, aren’t we?” Sam groaned as her hand pumped him with more vigor, her hand covered in pre just made it slide over his cock smoother. With a feminine cry he came, his cock pulsing as his sperm shot out. The woman released his cock, and using magic she collected the sperm as it shot out. Sam moaned at each shot, feeling weaker with each pulse, he was cumming more than he had ever before is his life. Each rope that shot out made his cock shrink, soon his balls were emptied and retreated inside him, becoming a womb. Yet he kept cumming, the ball of spunk that the woman was collecting was now glowing. Pink energy swirled with his sperm. Finally, his cock could give no more as it shrunk into its new role as Sam’s clitoris. She moaned as her lips finished forming and she had her first female orgasm. With nothing left to give Sam collapsed, her plump ass cushioning her fall. Sam felt empty, her eyes fluttered and she wasn’t sure if she’d ever wake up again. The woman kept mixing the energy until it was a solid pink.   
  
“Thanks for the soul hun, you really held onto a juicy one for me.” She looked at the collapsed woman. “Oh right, no soul.” She crushed the pink orb in her hand, it shattered and the pink energy swirled around the blue woman, the pink parts of her attire glowed brilliantly as she absorbed Sam’s soul. She floated down to Sam, using her wings to hover over the dying girl. Locking her rough yet plump lips against Sam’s soft and inviting lips Sam felt a sudden spark light inside her.   
  
“Oh mistress! Thank you for branding a lowly servant like me!” Sam expression turned back to confusion. Her new mistress laughed.   
  
“They’re always so cute the first time that happens. I’ll cut to the chase.” She floated to the middle of the living room. “I placed a trap inside a vr machine, congratulations, you’re the lucky winner!” She clapped her hands together; Sam was lifted back onto her feet by the wisps of pink energy. “Your prize is being a lesser succubus for an all-powerful lust demon! As a demon I can’t roam across the earth, but as a cross breed you can. So your new job is to go out and collect as much lust as you can so I can turn it into energy for the both of us!” She then suddenly flew close to Sam, grabbing her by the neck. Sam couldn’t help but get excited by her mistress choking her. “Just so we’re clear, you can’t turn the lust into energy and if try to hold out on me I can pop back to the underworld, but you can’t. Got it?” Sam’s tongue lolled as her new pussy got wet. She couldn’t breathe but she couldn’t fight how horny her mistress was making her feel. The woman let her down, Sam coughed as the air rushed back into her lungs. “Good, I’m glad we’ve come an understanding. Your school will make an excellent hunting ground for some unbounded lust. We’ll spend this weekend getting you ready. Sam got excited again as the room filled with Pink energy once more.   
  
  
Next Monday Sam was turning heads, she wore a skirt with thigh highs, a button up long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and just enough buttons done up to cover her nipples, which were poking through the fabric of the collared shirt. She didn’t pay heed to the glances and gazes; she was busy lining up dates with various boys as she walked to her locker. Her mistress was nice enough to twist everyone's memories just enough that Sam didn’t have to change her routine at all. Everyone now remembered her as a girl, but now some folks had years of pent up feelings to express to her all of a sudden. An arm suddenly blocked her path, Sam looked up and her eyes met one of her closest friends.   
  
“Oh hey Brad!” She said with a sweet smile. Brad looked like a nervous wreck, he only had that one move and didn’t know what to do anymore.   
  
“Ye-yeah, hey to you too. Listen” He was sweating, Sam could feel his lust building, a pink aura was forming around him.   
  
“Yeah I’d love to go out later.” Brad felt his heart stop.   
  
“Yo-y-you-you will?” Sam smiled and nodded.   
  
“Only if you follow me.” She grabbed his slightly shaking hand.   
  
“O-Of cou-yeah!” He eagerly followed the bombshell into a hallway closet. She pushed him in and closed the door. Sam pulled her button shirt open, her eyes changed to a piercing pink. Her hair took on a pink shimmer as she got to work.   
  
She might not get the job she was studying for but this new job of hers had its perks. She was definitely busier than she was before. 


End file.
